Waiting for the right time
by NewRome
Summary: I like stories centred around Robbie, so I thought why not write one.


**Disclaimer:**

**I'm new to fiction writing and writing in general**

**I own nothing besides the OC**

CHAPTER 1

It's the 2nd last week of summer break, sounds of laughter and screams fill the air at the Santa Monica Pier. A cool breeze blows in from the sea below and the sky is clear as marble. It's just another typical summer's afternoon in Los Angeles. The pier is packed full of Families and teens as far as the eye can see, all trying to make the most of what time they have left before summer ends. Yes! today is a nice day for anyone to be outside if your name isn't Robbie Azriel Gunter Shapiro

Robbie walks through the crowd, a shell of his usual cheery demeanour. He barely pays any mind to his surroundings, evident by the ice-cream stain on his t-shirt, and he has made no attempt to remove the lollipop stuck to his jeans. The sun starts to fall, and the sky begins to redden after some time spent just sitting on an empty bench reflecting on his thoughts for more than 2 hours. Being rejected was not a new concept to Robbie, to be quite frank he could teach a college course on the matter. Just he desperately wished that today would be different, hoping to have an opposite outcome then what he has come accustomed to.

Robbie looks to the sky with an ever so sad expression plastered on his face. Slowly rising from the bench due to the realisation of how dark it has gotten, Robbie decides to call it a day and makes his way to his car. Robbie still ignoring everything around him somehow manages to make his way to his car, only knocking down a little boy that was running towards him in an attempt at trying to avoid being caught, by who Robbie thought looked like his older brother.

Robbie now in the parking lot walks towards his car and looks over to see his windshield has a few splats of bird droppings on it. With a heavy groan, Robbie pulls out a cloth, and half-empty water bottle out of his car. Robbie raises the bottle slightly above his head, he squirts a bit of the liquid into his mouth and proceeds to rinse the windshield down with what's left. Once wet Robbie begins to wipe down the surface removing the little gift the universe left behind for him. Robbie now having finished cleaning the window looks for a dustbin nearby to throw away the cloth, seeing that there isn't one around he settles on taking it home and disposing of it there. He enters his car a little less sad now and rolls down his windows, and with the roar of his engine, he pulls out of the parking lot. The silence does little to help Robbie's mood, and after a couple of minutes of driving through the city, Robbie makes it to a red light. Pulling out his Pairpod, he pairs his phone with the cars Bluetooth seeing that the traffic light is still red. Ingrossed with picking the right song that might just lift his spirit's, a few seconds pass, and he decides to go with the random shuffle playlist.

Due to his focus on picking the right song he completely ignored the light going green, only to be reminded after a loud hoot from a yellow convertible from behind with it's top-down. A loud voice can be heard littered with some rather colourful words about Robbie's driving and his mother, but before Robbie could come up with a response, the car drives around him screeching past and, leaving behind the teen still idling at the traffic light. Robbie now totally over with today, decides he should go to the one place that makes him happy when he's down in the dumps. Now having decided on where he wants to go, he steps down on the accelerator and ignores the fact he just drove past a red light. He places his hand on the black, half broken knob and turns up the volume, Sleepless by Flume begins to gradually fill the car, a stark contrast to how silent the car was before.

Robbie is pleased by the song that his phone had picked, nods along to the heavy kicks and does a terrible impression trying to sing along to Jezzabell Doran's parts even attempting her heavily chopped vocals but he could care less, to him right now, at this moment it's not like he is at school or performing on stage. Robbie was never one for being on stage unless forced to, he would much rather operate from behind the scenes.

The night sky is pretty void of any stars but, the bright lights from the buildings alongside the road make up for it, and they also helped distract Robbie for a bit, keeping his mind off the events from earlier today.

Robbie now at his destination turns off the ignition and, releases a heavy sigh at the sight of the brightly lit dinner in front of him, he sits in the car for a few minutes longer, before he decides to head out to face the cool night breeze.

Only half way till he gets to the dinner he realises he left his wallet behind, mentally cursing at himself he spins on his heel and heads in the opposite direction towards his car. Robbie begins to notice after he reaches for his car door that the parking lot is pretty vacant, the only things around is a little blue scooter with its front wheel off and, a man passing by pushing a shopping cart filled with blankets and a dog perched on top staring down the young man. Robbie slowly opens his car door, eyes never leaving the man with the dog. Robbie searches under the seats for his wallet, and his search proves to be successful pulling his wallet out from under the passenger seat. Robbie is now happy at the fact that he hadn't left his wallet as he had once before, resulting in him spending 8 hours chopping sushi with his close friend, the very talented and beautiful at least in his opinion Tori Vega, and a rather large, very intimidating Japanese man to keep them company.

He focuses his gaze back at the dinner, but the man pushing the cart manages to catch his eye. The sight of a man down on his luck and his dog sharing a slice of bread makes Robbie feel guilty about how he had assumed that the man could possibly harm him. He looks down at his wallet and looks back at the man, still feeling a bit of anxiety, he decides to walk straight towards the entrance but stops just in front of the door to hand the man a 50 dollar bill. Robbie calls out to the man, due to him staring off up into the sky as if the heavens had the answers he needed he tries again this time managing to get the man's attention. Clear blue eyes meet Robbie's dark brown ones followed by a smile shared between them before the man reaches out his hand to accept the money.

"It's pretty cool tonight,'"Robbie says turning around now also looking off to the sky.

"Yeah! one of the perks of being a hobo in California is the nights aren't so harsh," the man says now looking up to the teen with black thick frame glasses.

With a light chuckle, Robbie responds "Yeah! Way better than New York."

"I'm Robbie and you?"Robbie says looking down to meet the gaze of the man.

Before the man can form a sentence, he takes a closer look at the bill Robbie had given him and had become a little loss for words. Stretching his hand up with the 50 loosely held by his fingertips "I think you made a mistake man," he says feeling a sense of guilt.

Robbie just waves it off saying "Nah, keep it, "he says smiling.

Robbie goes back to looking back at the sky "I feel bad, I am kinda trying to say I'm sorry for thinking you were gonna try and rob me, and also cause I know how hard it is."

The man hesitantly accepts Robbie's money and pulls out a little black jar, he unscrews the lid and stuffs the 50 into it. Now with his eyes looking down to the steps "Bill," he says still facing down.

"What?" Robbie says unable to hear what he had said.

"Bill's my name," the man says forcing his head up to look at Robbie.

And with that Robbie smiles one last and turns around placing his hand on the door he said: "Hope you see better days."

Now between the frame of the door, Robbie finishes off with "See you around Bill."

"See you around Robbie," Bill says with a jolly expression, as the young very generous boy disappears into the dinner.

**That's pretty much it for now like I said I'm still new to this. I promise I will finish this story, I will go back and fix chapters as I get better at this please be patient with me. See ya and good morning**


End file.
